Surprises Come With Life
by mahtini
Summary: Ryou loves Bakura but he thinks Bakura doesn't feel the same but what if he does, but wut if a life changing event happens to Ryou that might shorten his life span. YAOI pairings:RxB LEMON AND LIME written by MeTaLsTuFf07 COMPLETE
1. Surprises Come with Life

Hello, I dunno wut I'm supposed to do but I've seen ppl say that they don't own yu-gi-oh so I guess I just said it. Um.this is mai first story, so plz read and review, I think I could really use ur help. I din't use any Japanese words bc I dunno If I'm gonna mess up anything.well u can start reading the story now.baiz!! -slitheringsnake07  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~At the Hospital~  
  
"I'm afraid you've got cancer." Said doctor Nishio, to her patient that she has known since he was a little child, to his teen years.  
  
Shockness came over the 17-year-old who has just been told this terrible news. 'How could I have cancer? My mother or father have never had cancer, and I've tried to stay healthy most of my life.  
"Is there anything I can do to help myself?" Ryou asked.  
  
"If you want to live, all I can tell you right now, is that you to treatments and try to stay as healthy as you can and listen to your doctors' instructions whatever they might, be no matter how much you disagree with them."  
  
"What if I don't want to live?" Ryou asked, just out of curiosity.  
  
She gave him a confused look 'Why wouldn't he want to live? Maybe he's just going through a hard time since his mother just past away a couple of years ago, and his father is always at a dig of some sort. What his case may be, I will try and help him as much as I can.' Doctor Nishio thought hopefully, glad that she thought of a reasonable explanation for his upsurd question.  
  
"Well if that's the case, then I suggest you try to live a normal life as much as possible. Why would you not want to live, Ryou?" Doctor Nishio wondered.  
  
Ryou tensed up a little bit, hoping that she wouldn't ask that question and get on with the rest of the appointment. "I'd rather not talk about it, sorry." Ryou whispered under his breath but loud enough for her to hear.  
  
"Oh.okay...well, lets move on with the check-up. Open your mouth and say 'Ahh.'" said Doctor Nishio continuing on the appointment.  
  
~Later~  
  
"Okay Ryou, thanks for your time, you seem to be in good shape. Try to stay healthy and I'll call you to set up an appointment unless you decide to change you mind. Is that okay with you?" Doctor Nishio asked, making sure that this was all okay with her patient.  
  
"Thank you, I guess I'll talk to you later then. Good-bye Doctor Nishio." Said Ryou.  
  
"Now Ryou, how many times have I said that you can call me Cousin Angela or Angela? We're cousins, you don't have to be so formal." Angela said tired of this same conversation they had everytime he came over to get a check-up.  
  
"Yea, I know, but.oh.nevermind, I'll try to remember Angela. Thanks again, bye!" Ryou said giggling while walking away towards his house about 7 blocks away from the hospital. 'She's so nice, she really is a good doctor, and cousin, she always seems to make people happy no matter how sad they may seem.' Ryou sighed while he started his long walk back to his home.  
  
Angela giggles, then started walking back into the building 'I feel really sorry for Ryou, he has no family near him except me, but he only visits me for check-ups.' She sighs 'Maybe I should visit him one of these days to check on him, for a kid he's taking the cancer information thing pretty well. I wonder why Ryou asked what to do if he didn't want to live. Oh well, he seemed really disturbed about the subject.' Angela thought while she was sitting down at her desk in her office.  
  
~Walking with Ryou~  
  
'I'm glad she didn't ask too much about me not wanting to live. I don't think anyone does. It really sucks, I have cancer, and I don't want to live. If I do live, my life will be a living hell, just as it is now. Well, my life used to be good until HE arrived. HE just made things change for the worse. HE'S the person that has made me depressed and sad. What's even worse is that I have fallen for him. His name is Bakura. I fell in love with him when he was nice to me before he got his own body. Yes, Bakura's a spirit, from the Millenium Ring that my father gave me for my 16th birthday when he came back from a dig in Egypt. Bakura was nice to me, helped me with my homework and problems, but then he got his own body. He then started treated me like trash, he beat me up after he came home from a bar. Bakura also makes me feel useless to this world, that is one of the reasons why I don't want to live anymore. But somehow I think I'm still in love with him. I know if I told my friends this, they would think that I am a crazy person from mars. They all know that Bakura beats me, but no one will know that I have cancer. I don't think I have the heart to tell them, but who will care? Will they miss me if I live? Will they notice if I go to treatment every week? Will they notice if I'm sore or more sensitive to smell? Probably not.' Ryou sighs, thinking everything that he just thought was totally true. Ryou sighs again as he walks up to his front door steps.  
  
Ryou took the key out from under the front door mat that said 'Welcome', opened the door and carefully placed the key back to the place that it has been before.  
  
"Your late you little weakling." Bakura spat at Ryou as he walked into the room.  
  
"Hello Bakura" Ryou said with sadness dripping off of every word. But of course Bakura didn't notice, after all, why would he care?  
  
"What's for dinner bitch?" Bakura asked as if it was a normal question.  
  
Ryou flinched at the little nickname that Bakura seemed to have given him after he got his own body. "I don't know, do you want anything inparticular?"  
  
Bakura said, "I don't care as long as dinner is on the table, and it better be something that I like otherwise you shall suffer. Dinner will be ready at exactly 6 o'clock, if dinner isn't ready; you should know what would happen. I want everything to be nice and neat, and nothing should be out of place. Don't forget, I wait for no one!"  
  
Ryou looked at Bakura in shock, "It's 5:30, there's no way I can cook that much in a half an hour!"  
Bakura looked at Ryou angrily, "Don't you DARE raise your voice at me! Time is running out, and I suggest that you start to cook your ass off unless you want something bad to happen!" he said while getting inches away from Ryou's face, then turned around and started to walk up to stairs towards his room.  
  
'I hate being so mean to him. I don't think he knows how much it hurts me to see him come home so sad and depressed, and when I look into his eyes, all I see is fear and nothing else.' Bakura thought while he was lying in his bed. Bakura loved Ryou very much, but he didn't think that his other half could ever love such a beast that treated him like shit. 'I've tried to be nice to him, but it only got me frustrated, and the only way that I know how to show anybody that I have feelings for them I only end up hurting them. I don't want to hurt Ryou like that, but by not telling him is hurting him and me more. It's really a stupid thing, whoever thought that three little words can be so difficult. But it is hard, very hard, I'm afraid of rejection, what'll happen to our little 'relationship' if you can even call it that?' Bakura sat there thinking if he should or shouldn't tell Ryou that he loved him or not, both of the possibilities had fairly good reasons and it was just hard to choose what to do. Before he knew it, it was 6 o'clock.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well..i think the story sux as of rite now.and I have another chapter coming up.but again please read and review and tell me wut u think about the story or if I should continue it or not.thnx.baiz!  
-slitheringsnake07 


	2. Surprises Come With Life2

Hello again, um..i guess this is the second chapter, enjoy! Baiz! -slitheringsnake07  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
.Bakura sat there thinking if he should or shouldn't tell Ryou that he loved him or not, both of the possibilities had fairly good reasons and it was just hard to choose what to do. Before he knew it, it was 6 o'clock.  
  
~In the kitchen with Ryou~  
  
Ryou sighed once Bakura was out of earshot, and walked into the kitchen and started cooking. 'Now I definitely can't tell him that I have cancer, he will just treat me worse then now, and he'll probably think that I am weaker then before. I wish Bakura would treat me a little nicer, but I know that will be beyond possible.' Ryou thought. He stuck one of the lean cuisines in the microwave, while he cleaned up the table a bit. Then before he knew it the second lean cuisine went into the microwave then he had to do the dishes. Making the dinner isn't that hard it was just that Ryou had to make sure that everything was in the exact spot that Bakura wanted it in. No matter how hard Ryou tried to hate Bakura because of the pain that he put him in, he couldn't do it. He would always love his yami, no matter what. Ryou always enjoyed making Bakura happy, even if it cost a few bruises, Ryou thought of it as a way for Bakura to let all his anger out. Thinking that way, Ryou was happy to be Bakura's personal punching bag. Before he knew it he could hear Bakuras' steps coming down the stairs and, Ryou had just finished the dishes, and sat down trying to catch his breath quietly.  
  
Bakura walked into the kitchen, surprised that his little angel could cook this fast. 'Yea.I think my little secret nickname for Ryou will be 'angel', that seems to fit him perfectly. Poor Ryou, he seems out of breath, maybe I should give him a little break and let him go to sleep early. Geez.when did I get so soft? I think I should keep my old habits before he gets a little suspicious.' Bakura thought while he sat down at the table lit by candles.  
  
When Bakura sat down he immediately pushed the food into his mouth, eyeing Ryou's food carefully because it was still on the plate, and nothing has been moved since he sat down. Ryou was used to Bakura's table manners but couldn't help but say grace to himself, 'Thank you, God, for the meal that we have in front of us, and I pray that Bakura will be a little nicer to me if or when he finds out that I have cancer. Amen.' Ryou finished his prayer quickly before all his food disappeared. By the time Ryou looked down to his food he noticed half of his food was gone. This was part of the reason why he was so skinny, he only got to eat about half of the food that he actually made, because Bakura ended up eating it all. Ryou supressed a sigh, and just ate what he had left. When they were done, Ryou took the plates and placed them in the sink, then poured Bakura another glass of soda while he poured himself more milk, and took the desert out of the fridge. It was chocolate brownies, Ryou knew that Bakura loved brownies, enough to die for. 'If someone took me and some brownies hostage, and Bakura would have to choose which one he would prefer, with the threat of me loosing my life or the brownies gone, he would probably choose the brownies. Hmph.figures.I wonder why he hates me so much?'  
  
"The dinner was pretty good Ryou, I'm proud of you." Bakura said, but what he really wanted to say was, 'The dinner was great Ryou, I love you.' But he knew that would never happen. 'What if I eventually tell him that I love him, I wonder what he would think of me, what if he wasn't interested? What if he wasn't gay? What if he loved another guy? What if he never wanted to talk to me ever again?' The 'what ifs' continued in Bakura's head as he wondered about the answers to all of those questions, after all, it would be pretty interesting to find out the answers. But during this time, Bakura was still and quiet while staring into Ryou's chocolate eyes, with Ryou staring right back into his. Then Bakura got onto another subject, 'I love his eyes, I could just stare at them all day, nothing can tear me apart from those hypnotizing eyes.' During this time Ryou got up and daringly sat down next to Bakura, and just kept staring into those beautiful eyes.  
  
Then slowly Ryou leaned in and started to kiss Bakura lightly. Ryou was putting all his feelings into the kiss love, hate, anger, sadness, hope, and Bakura could feel the feelings through the mind link and it was just plain obvious. At first Bakura was shocked that his little 'angel' would be so forward on a subject like this. Then the kiss got more intense when Bakura licked Ryou's lower lip, asking for entrance to his sweet mouth. Ryou opened his mouth happily, and immediately Bakura stuck his tongue in Ryou's mouth and touched every nook and cranny you could ever think of in a person's mouth. Then when Bakura licked Ryou's tongue Ryou's inanimate tongue suddenly became lively by licking Bakura's tongue and sucking on it lightly, gaining a groan from Bakura.  
  
Then Ryou started to cough a little, which brought Bakura to stop kissing and look at him worried. Only to find out that the little make out session was just a say dream that Bakura had while staring at Ryou's hypnotizing eyes, and getting slightly aroused by doing so. Ryou's face became blushed and he started to look down, "Sorry, Bakura." Ryou said slowly apologizing, because he wasn't supposed to look into Bakura's eyes. Then Ryou started to walk towards the sink so he can start his chores of the day.  
  
Bakura finally snaps out of his little trance and becomes angry, because he has gotten way too soft for his little 'angel'. "I want all of your chores to be done at 10:00!" Bakura shot at Ryou angrily. Ryou looked up away from the dishes shocked because this was short notice and their house was two stories and pretty big. Since the time that Bakura and Ryou were staring at each other it was already 7:48 which only gave him a little more than 2 hours to do everything that needed to be done. A little bit more than two hours was no where near enough time to clean up the house, and unfortunately Ryou knew the consequences if he didn't finish cleaning in time. "But, Bakura! It's 7:48 how am I going to clean up that fast?!" Ryou asked frantically. "Like I said before, time is running out, and I suggest that you start to clean your ass off unless you want something bad to happen!" Bakura said angrily, and getting madder by the passing minute. Ryou sighed then turned around to start on the dishes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I think this chapter was a little short, sry bout that but I'll try and do better nxt time, but until then.read and review, and baiz!  
-slitheringsnake07 


	3. Surprises Come with Life3

Um.someone left a review that said I was mean to Ryou, sry bout that, this is kinda a half tru story and half not. U c, mai mom has breast cancer, except she delt with it very well. Well.if u guys have any ?'s or anything don't bother to ask me about it at slitheringsnake0@hotmail.com and put fanfiction as the subject thnx! Baiz! -slitheringsnake07  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
."Like I said before, time is running out, and I suggest that you start to clean your ass off unless you want something bad to happen!" Bakura said angrily, and getting madder by the passing minute. Ryou sighed then turned around to start on the dishes.  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
It was 9:50, (close enough.ya, ya, ya.anyways, back to the story) Ryou was only able to get half of his chores done. So he tried to speed up the pace but that only made things much more messy. Then before he knew it, the house was just as it was before he started cleaning up, but only a tad cleaner. Just as quickly as Ryou had started to try and clean up, it was already 10:00. Just then Ryou started to prepare himself for the beating that he would receive soon. 'Why do the punishments always have to be beatings? Maybe he could take away my money, clothes, or even privacy, but NOO, it HAS to be beatings doesn't it?' Ryou thought while still trying to clean up the best he could, although his hands starting to shake because he could hear Bakura open his room door, heading his way downstairs.  
  
While Bakura was heading down the stairs he was hoping that Ryou cleaned up so he wouldn't have to hurt him. He didn't know WHY he HAD to hurt Ryou, he thought that it was just a way he could show his feelings for him. 'I hope Ryou finished cleaning, I would hate to have to put another bruise on his nice, soft, perfect, silk like skin.' Just thinking things about Ryou started to get him aroused.  
  
Finally Bakura was downstairs and saw that only a little bit of the living room was clean, the only part that he could definitely the carpet because you could see the vacuum marks. 'Hmph.that's funny, I don't remember hearing the vacuum cleaner on, I guess that means I'm a deep sleeper.' By seeing just the carpet, Bakura couldn't help but frown a little bit.  
  
Ryou saw Bakura come down the stairs while looking at his eyes to see what he was thinking, and he didn't like the look he saw on his face, not one bit.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, it's not as clean I was hoping Ryou. I guess you'll have to learn the hard way, and learn how to do things right." Saying this Ryou started to back away slowly until he hit the wall. Bakura smirked at the weak attempt of trying to get away. So Bakura started to approach Ryou, getting into his evil mode, he held an evil smirk on his face. Ryou started to shake in fear, and made sure not to cry during the beating, otherwise he would surely get it worse than he already has. "Your so weak, Ryou, maybe I should try and teach you to be a man." Bakura said getting mad that Ryou was shaking even if he hasn't done anything to him yet.  
  
Then the beating began while Bakura landed punch on Ryou's left cheek, forming a bruise. Then when Ryou started to double over Bakura started to punch him in the stomach, Bakura hit him so much that Ryou started to loose count of how many hits he received. Ryou knew that there was no point in trying to fight back, because that would probably put him in more pain that he already is in. After Bakura got tired of punching Ryou in the stomach, he started to straddle Ryou's waist, and just sat there giving Ryou a little time to rest up and prepare for what was going to happen. When Ryou finally cought his breath he was thinking about asking Bakura if he could just stop, but then what good will that do? 'If I ask him to stop, what are the chances that he will actually stop? Plus, if I do ask that, he'll think I'm weaker and can't take any pain, and probably hurt me more. But what the heck, I won't know until I ask. Right?' Ryou thought while he was catching his breath. "Please.stop." Ryou gasped out since he was still catching his breath and it hurt so much to talk because he was screaming at every other blow that he recieved.  
  
When Ryou said this, it made Bakura think, 'Maybe I should give him a little break. I think my feelings might start taking an effect on me.'  
  
After seeing Bakura think about giving him a break Ryou was in total shock. 'Is Bakura actually thinking about giving me a break? I would really appreciate it, but what would make Bakura change this way?' Ryou thought as he continued to watch Bakura think.  
  
When Bakura finished thinking, he said, "Fine, but just this once, I'm going to the bar." But just before Bakura gets up he punches Ryou in the face. Then goes towards the door, and leaves towards the closest bar.  
  
Ryou lay on the floor shocked that Bakura actually stopped beating him. 'I think I should clean up the house before he gets home. Maybe he'll be surprised and not beat me anymore, or maybe start to love me.ha! Probably not, I'm just hurting myself more by thinking those things.' Ryou got up and went to the bathroom to try and cover up his wounds a little bit, and see how many bruises he got. After he cleaned himself up he headed back downstairs and started to clean up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ahh!! Mai chapters r getting shorter and shorter, I think I'll try to make them longer and less chapters!! O well..i guess I'll get going on the nxt chapter, baiz!! -slitheringsnake07 


	4. Surprises Come with Life4

Hey, here's chapter 4, enjoy! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* .Ryou got up and went to the bathroom to try and cover up his wounds a little bit, and see how many bruises he got. After he cleaned himself up he headed back downstairs and started to clean up.  
  
~At the bar~  
  
Bakura met his best friend at the bar. His name was Marik. Marik had fallen in love with Bakura a while ago; all he wanted to do was make sure his 'secret' love is totally happy since he knows that Bakura loves Ryou. But today when he saw Bakura walk into the bar he seemed mad and confused. 'I wonder why he looks mad and confused?'  
  
During the ride home the radio was on, and it said that there was an escaped prisoner from the local Domino prison. "Be sure to lock your doors, and windows, even if you do that, still be careful. This man was charged with physical abuse and rape. He has been in jail for 9 years and is probably looking for a person to rape or abuse. I would advise everyone to try and stay inside, as long as you can." The news lady said. But Bakura and Marik didn't think anything of it because they knew they could fight off the man if he came anywhere near them.  
  
Then Marik drove Bakura to his house and set up the guestroom. Then out of nowhere, Bakura got the sudden urge to call Ryou, and see how he was doing and tell him that he's going to stay at Marik's house. 'Maybe I should skip asking him how's he's doing and just tell him that I'm staying over.' Bakura thought as he dialed the house number waiting anxiously for Ryou to pick up.  
  
~At the House with Ryou~  
  
Ryou got the all of the downstairs done and all he had to do was clean upstairs which only took about half an hour. So he headed up the stairs to start cleaning. The first thing that Ryou had started to do was vacuum all of the places that he could, like the hallway, stairs, and the rooms. Then he went to all the bathrooms and cleaned them. After Ryou finished cleaning the bathrooms, he went to every room, and dusted every nook and cranny that could possibly have dust on it. During the whole time that Ryou was cleaning he was thinking about a very important subject. 'I wonder fi should tell Bakura and everyone else that I have cancer. Maybe I should go to the appointments like Angela told me to. If I do tell people, I wonder how they would react. I don't think I can leave this world. I'm way too young and I want to live my life and not cut it short.' Finally Ryou made up his mind. 'One of these days I'm going to invite everyone over and somehow convince Bakura to attend, and then I'll tell them that I have cancer.' He thought as the phone rang.  
  
"Ryou? I'm going to stay.at Marik's place. Don't make a mess, and I want.the house to be clean when I.get back." Bakura said a little drunk and ending the whole telephone conversation.  
  
Ryou sighed with relief, with Bakura gone it meant that he didn't have to worry about cleaning the house because it was already clean, therefore he would have more time to heal and rest.  
  
It was already 12:20 and Ryou had started to get tired a long time ago. So he headed to the restroom upstairs and got ready for bed. After washing up, Ryou quickly went downstairs to make sure that the door was locked and all the electricity was turned off. Then Ryou started to make his way upstairs, when he suddenly stopped thinking that he saw a shadow in the corner of his eye. 'Huh? I think I'm seeing things, maybe if I go upstairs and get some rest I'll be able to make some sense.' When Ryou entered his room, someone tackled him from behind and gagged him. Ryou immediately started to scream but the gag was reducing the sound greatly. The man that had grabbed Ryou started to beat him up, but much worse. 'At least I'm getting hurt in my room, and when Bakura gets home he won't see a big mess.' Ryou thought a little thankfully.  
  
The man beat Ryou until he was coughing up blood, and was surrounded in his own pool of blood. 'I hope Bakura doesn't see me like this, he would think I'm a disgrace.' With that last thought, Ryou fell into unconsciousness.  
  
~In the Morning~  
  
Marik dropped Bakura off at his front yard and watched to make sure that Bakura would get in safely. Bakura got the key out of under the mat, opened the door then placed the key under the mat again. Then Bakura asked Marik if he wanted to come in, and of course Marik, with the big crush, happily embraced the invitation. As Bakura stepped in the house Bakura thought, 'Wow, I think Ryou overdid it, the house is spotless.' Bakura looked around in awe. Then he headed up the stairs, then announced to Ryou that he was home. Thinking Ryou would be up because he's normally up before 8:00 and it was 12:00 noon. "Ryou, I'm home, you did a very good job cleaning up the house, I'm impressed." Bakura said as he walked towards Ryou's room.  
  
Bakura knocked before he entered, and was stunned at the sight before him. Ryou was on the floor soaked in blood, and the blood on the floor was starting to dry up. And it smelled like sweat, and, well.blood. 'Shit!' Bakura thought not knowing what to do. "Marik! Call the ambulance!!" Bakura shouted, being the first thing that popped up into his head. Marik ran up the stairs in confusion, and at the sight of Ryou he immediately took his cell phone out and dialed 911, then went downstairs to talk to the man.  
  
Bakura bent down next to Ryou, and placed his middle and forefinger on Ryou's throat to check his pulse. 'Good he's still alive, he's breathing but its faint, and so is his pulse. Oh, please hang on Ryou, I need you to live.' Bakura thought, hoping Ryou would make it through all right.  
  
Marik ran up the stairs and said that the ambulance was here. The medics took Ryou and strapped him on the bed thing. (I know what its called, I just forgot, now back to the story) Immediately they ran outside into the vehicle and through all of these different machines on him, while saying medical vocabulary that Bakura and Marik didn't quite understand.  
  
Not wanting to leave Marik alone, Bakura asked Marik if he could get a ride to the hospital instead of riding in the ambulance with Ryou. "Marik, do you think you can give me a ride to the hospital?" Bakura asked, really hoping that Marik would say yes. "Sure." Marik said, only happily that he could help his 'secret' love out, when he really needed it.  
  
The ride to the hospital was in total silence and shock. Bakura was thankful that Marik didn't try and make conversation with him because he was just too shocked to say anything. 'Why didn't Ryou call Marik's house and tell me that he was hurt?' Bakura thought, trying to blame the reason why Ryou was going to the hospital on something else, but knew it was his fault, he shouldn't have gotten drunk and have to stay over at Marik's house. 'I shouldn't have gotten drunk, I shouldn't have left the house in the first place, I shouldn't have stayed at Marik's house, I should have just went home.' Bakura thought with the expression of guilt shown on his face.  
  
"It's not your fault Bakura, no body knew that this was going to happen, it just happened." Marik said, trying to convince himself as well. Bakura gave Marik a weak smile, which also meant that he was listening but not so sure that he was right. Marik just sighed, and continued to drive. And before they knew it they were at the hospital. Marik parked the car and they walked into the hospital waiting room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hey, this chapter was a little longer then mai last one, I hope u guys enjoyed it, plz RxR and I'll try to update soon! Baiz! -slitheringsnake07 


	5. Surprises Come with Life5

Thnx for ur reviews and here is the nxt chapter! Baiz! -slitheringsnake07 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
. . . And before they knew it they were at the hospital. Marik parked the car and they walked into the hospital waiting room.  
  
~2 hours later~  
  
Doctor Nishio came out looking stressed out, and looked at Bakura and Marik. "Do you by any chance no Ryou Bakura? Sorry, but, you just look so much like him." Doctor Nishio, Angela, asked them surprisingly, even though she had semi-bad news to tell them.  
  
"Yes, I'm um, his brother?" Bakura said and asked at the same time (somehow). Then Angela looked at him as if he was lying, so with a smirk she asked, "What is the name of his cousin around here?" She looked, knowing that he doesn't know the answer. Angela was so confident because every other time that Ryou came over he would talk and talk and talk again, mostly about his life and this Bakura person and how much he cares about him, then later apologize for talking too much. But Angela didn't care, she had a feeling that he didn't have that many friends he talked to a lot because he was very shy and quiet. And when a young man comes around saying that he is Ryou's brother, she doesn't believe him at once, because well.she knew her family very well, considering she is their doctor.  
  
"Um.alright, I'm his roommate, is he okay? Can we visit him?" Bakura asked anxious to see his little 'angel'. Marik just nodded his head along with Marik, still somehow speechless.  
  
Angela smiled now at the honesty, "I'm his cousin. But um.I'm afraid I've got some bad news, you might want to sit down." Doctor Nishio said taking back her doctor role while pointing to a couple of chairs. "Bakura? I take it?" Angela asked trying to start the conversation nicely. Bakura just nodded. "Well, I'm sure Ryou has told you that he has cancer." Angela stopped noticing the shocked faces of both people. "Right?" She asked, making sure, because if they didn't know, now they know. "WHAT!?" Bakura shot out. "Shh!! We're in a hospital for crist sake!" Angela whispered half yelled out. "Sorry." Bakura apologized. "Well, Ryou has cancer, and he lost a great amount of blood. It's a good thing that you brought him in the time you had. But there's also another problem, since there's a blood cricist at most of the hospitals, they took some blood from the smaller hospitals and gave it to the bigger more important hospitals. So in other words, we are low on blood, and it doesn't help that Ryou has a very rare blood type, AB Negative. We only have one package of blood and that's going to Ryou but that won't bring back all the blood that he has lost. And, has Ryou been eating regularly?" Angela told them the information, then asked them to maybe lighten up the tension about all the information they were getting.  
  
"I think my blood type is AB negative, I can donate my blood to Ryou." Marik said, happy he could help. "Ryou eats regularly, as far as I'm concerned." Bakura said, answering Doctor Nishio's question.  
  
"Ok, well, we'll take a sample of your blood and see if it's ok to use on Ryou." Angela said talking to Marik, while motioning a Doctor over to her and telling him that Marik's blood is AB negative and to take a blood sample, to see if they could use it for Ryou. "As for you Bakura, I think I'll talk to you some more about Ryou's condition." Angela said after finishing with the doctor, and Bakura and Marik said their good-lucks, good- byes, and thanks to each other. "According to how old Ryou is, how tall he is, and how much he weighs, he hasn't eaten that much within the last couple of days. He is slightly anorexic, but not enough to totally effect his daily life, you just need to make sure that he eats his breakfast, lunch, and dinner no matter how much he doesn't feel like it or isn't hungry for about a month. Ryou is very cut up and bruised it might take him a while to heal, so if you can take care of Ryou, he can go home with you after tomorrow, but if you can't then he'll probably have to stay here for about another week or two. Can you take care of him?" Doctor Nishio asked Bakura seriously, because she deeply cares about her cousin.  
  
"Yes, I can, do you think I can visit him?" Bakura asked really getting nervous about seeing Ryou. Angela nodded, "Yeah, he's in room 627 on the sixth floor." Angela said dismissing him, but before Bakura got too far, he reached out and grabbed his arm. "I'm taking this just as hard as you are, if you need anyone to talk to, feel free to talk to me, okay?" Angela said sincerely, and Bakura nodded thanking her.  
  
~With Marik and Doctor~  
  
"Okay, Marik is it? I'll need you to sit in this seat and relax as much as you can." The Doctor instructed him. Then the doctor strapped this yellow rubber band around his forearm, and said, "Tighten your fist as if you were about to punch someone." The Doctor said instructing Marik again. Then the Doctor got out the needle that he would be using and on instinct Marik looked away. The Doctor smirked at this, even though he sees it almost everyday. "Right now we are going to only take a little sample of your blood to clarify if its useable or not, okay?" The Doctor asked explaining why he had such a little bottle. Marik nodded understanding what the Doctor was talking about. "Oh, you can go visit Ryou if you want, he's in room 627, on the sixth floor. Marik thanked him, and left off to his destination.  
  
~Hallway~  
  
When Marik was leaving the little office he was in, he ran into Bakura, so they walked up to Ryou's room together. During the ride up to the sixth floor, Bakura explained everything that Doctor Nishio had said to him to Marik. Marik seemed like he was taking the information in pretty well. Before they new it they were right in front of Ryou's room.  
  
So slowly they walked in, Bakura the first to enter, happy to see that a nurse was feeding Ryou and Ryou had a content look on his face which made Bakura even happier. When Ryou heard the door open, he looked to the door expecting to see Angela or at least another Doctor, but never to see Bakura or Marik. But almost once he saw him, the content look on his face vanished to one that looked as if he was sorry he was in the hospital. 'Why does he look sad know?' Bakura thought while studying Ryou's face expression.  
  
The nurse saw that Ryou had visitors and like she was supposed to, she left, but much to Ryou's disappointment. Ryou tried to burry himself as much as he could into the blankets even with the wires he had in him. 'One wire for blood, one wire for nutrition, and just a whole lot of wraps around him.' Bakura thought, as he looked Ryou over and over again. Marik just sat there silently until they started up a conversation, but that seemed like a long time for him so he just sat down in one of the seats.  
  
Then Bakura finally thought of something to say, "Why didn't you tell me that you had cancer?" Bakura asked really wanting to know the answer. Ryou seemed to think before he answered, "I didn't want to worry you." Ryou half lied, not looking at Bakura or Marik. Bakura sighed, "You can never worry me, Ryou, you can talk to me about anything." In reality this is what Bakura really felt but he just didn't show it enough which greatly confused Ryou.  
  
"How do you feel?" Marik asked breaking the uncomfortable silence. "Good. You're not mad at me, are you?" Ryou asked, sort of scared of the answer. "No, Ryou I'm not mad at you, why would you think that?" Bakura asked, a little surprised of the question that was thrown at him (sorta).  
  
"Nothing." Ryou said. "Oh, come on Ryou, you can tell me." Bakura said basically begging Ryou to tell him.  
  
"I thought you hated me, and would be disappointed at me, because I couldn't stand a little beating and already end up in the hospital." Ryou said, deciding to study his fingers while talking.  
  
"Hate you!?!? Ryou I could never hate you, I love you!" Bakura said a little to loud and startled everyone especially Ryou.  
  
"You love me?" Ryou asked hoping he heard right.  
  
"Yeah, um, sorry I was so mean to you, I just didn't know how to handle my feelings." Bakura said sheepishly. "It's ok. I love you to." Ryou said blushing a bit. "Really??" Bakura asked shocked. "How can you love me when I've been so mean to you and treated you like crap and called you a bitch?" Bakura asked, wanting to know why his angel fell for him. Ryou chuckles a little bit, "You can't control love, Bakura, it just happens." Ryou said.  
  
Marik was watching this whole thing kind of mad that Ryou loved Bakura back and that they were probably going to become a couple, but was happy for them because his 'secret' love would be happy and that is what he wanted.  
  
Intercom, "Can Marik Ishtar and Doctor Nishio please come to the waiting room." Marik looked up surprised by the interruption, but said good-bye and went to the waiting room.  
  
"Why do they want Marik?" Ryou asked curiously while Bakura pulled up a chair next to the bed. "Oh, they had a shortage of blood supply, and you have a very rare blood type, AB negative, and Marik thinks he has that blood type. So he volunteered to donate some blood for you and maybe other people." Bakura said.  
  
"Oh, he doesn't need to, I think this'll be enough." Ryou said, feeling bad that he was the reason Marik was going to loose some of his blood. "You know Ryou, sometimes you are way too nice, like to me for instance. But Doctor Nishio, or should I say you cousin, told me you lost quite a bit of blood, so you may seem energetic, but you'll get tired pretty soon. You also have minor thalasemia and anorexic." Bakura said retelling Ryou what Angela had told him. "How did you know I had thalasemia and anorexic? Did Angela tell you?" Ryou asked surprised Bakura knew this much about him.  
  
"Well, you told me you had thalasemia, and Angela told me that you were only a little anorexic, but that should go away after a week or two." Bakura said as if it was old news.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I hope you guys liked this chapter, the nxt one is comeing soon! Baiz! -slitheringsnake07 


	6. Surprises Come with Life6

Here is the next chapter, I hope u guys enjoy it! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
. . . "Well, you told me you had thalasemia, and Angela told me that you were only a little anorexic, but that should go away after a week or two." Bakura said as if it was old news.  
  
~Marik and Doctor~  
  
"I'm sorry for all the trouble, but Ryou seems to be in great health and will be able to heal up even with his disease. But if you want you can still donate your blood to other people, for about 3 dollars per ounce. Also sorry for the amount of money, but apparently we are low on that as well." The Doctor said sheepishly. "Sure, I guess I'll donate my blood, I have a feeling I'm going to be here a long time anyways." Marik said while the doctor showed him to the same room that he was in before. And they went through the same procedure, and the blood taking began.  
  
~Back with Ryou and Bakura~  
  
Bakura and Ryou talked for about an hour and caught up on a lot. They also found out a lot about each other that they didn't know before. They both ended up having a real good time. Before both knew it, Ryou started to fall back into the bed because he was so tired. Bakura noticed, "Good- bye my angel, I'll be back later, sleep well." He said with so much love and care in his voice, then kissed Ryou lightly on the forehead. Ryou heard this and opened his eyes warily, "What did you call me?" he asked tiredly. "My angel." Is that ok with you Bakura asked worried because he really thought that name fit Ryou perfectly. "Yea, see you later then." Ryou said kissing Bakura lightly because he was still pretty close. Accidently brushing his lips against Bakura's without noticing it and falling asleep almost instantly. Bakura blushed and smiled at how cute his little angel looked when he was asleep.  
  
Bakura went to the waiting room. There they had the television on, and they caught the escaped prisoner. They found him a couple of blocks from our house sleeping in the bushes. 'At least he can't hurt Ryou anymore, now that he's caught. But hopefully he won't escape again.' Bakura thought glad but still a little scared.  
  
~A couple days later~  
  
Ryou was out of the hospital and now at home, still a little sore but can get around the house ok by himself. Ryou's still getting used to the fact that him and Bakura go together, but is getting less tense about having the house be clean before he his love got home. Bakura was used to it though. They both shared Ryou's room and slept in the same bed. And Bakura had to clean up some of the house, they split it up half and half so it would be fair. When this happened Bakura felt guilty, about making Ryou do all that work, but Ryou told him not to worry about it, since 'it already happened and you can't change the past.'  
  
Ryou and Bakura are now a couple, and its working out pretty well. When Ryou was out of the hospital, Bakura was so excited so he decided to take Ryou out on a date. First they went to the movies hand in hand, then went back home to eat dinner. Ryou never had a better time. After dinner they went to Ryou's room and just sat in his bed perfectly comfortable holding each other. Then out of nowhere, Ryou tilted his head so it was leaning on Bakura's shoulder and turned to face him. "Bakura?" Ryou asked a little shyly. "Hm?" Bakura answered. "Can I kiss you?" Ryou asked blushing, then looking down thinking that Bakura would say no, but wasn't so sure. Bakura chuckled and lifted Ryou's chin so they were looking into each other's eyes. Then slowly Bakura closed the gap between their mouths. Ryou's eyes shot open but then slid shut slowly.  
  
They then seperated for air, "I was afraid you'd never ask." Bakura said, then kissed him again. Then daringly Bakura licked Ryou's bottom lip asking for entrance, and Ryou opened his mouth happily, and moaned instantly as Bakura's tongue searched his mouth. Bakura was getting slightly aroused, which was bad because he didn't want to push Ryou into having sex, so he pulled away slowly, earning a whine from Ryou. "Be patient my angel, we don't want to rush things, do we?" Bakura asked, unsure of the answer now that he asked it. "Yeah, your right, I'm sorry, but.it was nice." Ryou said sheepishly looking down and beginning to blush. "You don't need to be sorry." Bakura said, placing a soft kiss on Ryou's lips so it won't get too intimate. And the couple just stayed like that for the rest of the day until Ryou's stomach growled, telling him that it was time to eat something.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Ryou asked Bakura. "Yeah, a little I guess." Bakura said shifting around so he could get up and go downstairs to get something to eat. On the way downstairs, Bakura suggested that they eat near the hospital so that they don't have to go so far. That day, Ryou had an appointment with Angela. Ryou agreed and they ate at Barney's Burgers, since it was never busy on Saturdays. After they ate, they went to the hospital, and walked towards the receptionist asking if they could see Doctor Nishio. After they filled out several sheets of papers, asking about how Rou felt having cancer and such, they were able to see Doctor Nishio. Angela asked them to follow her to her office. Angela sat behind her drsk while they sat behind her desk while they sat at separate chairs, holding each others' hands for reasurance from each other.  
  
"So Ryou, how have you been lately. Are you guys a couple, if you don't mind me asking." Angela asked keeping her doctor role, while being the worrisome cousin. "I'm good, and yes we are a couple, I would've probably otold you about us sooner or later." Ryou said. "Okay, so lets get talking about the appointments." Angela said. "Okay." Bakura and Ryou said at the same time. "Can you take pain? Like throwing up, loosing your sense of taste, your feeling, getting really tired?" Angels asked unsure of his answer. Ryou looked over to Bakura and looked unsure, also asking if he would help him through the pain. Immediately Bakura nodded his head, saying yes. "Yeah, but won't I loose my hair?" Ryou said and asked smiling and squeezing Bakura's hand as another way of saying thank you. "You have another type of cancer, the one that you don't loose your hair by going through chemo." Angela said explaining it.  
  
"Okay, should we set up an appointment?" Angela asked. "Um . . . any day is good for me" Ryou said. "Do you want two or three weeks in between the appointments?" She asked, Ryou looked over to Bakura to see what he wanted, but the answer he received was just a shrug, so Ryou sighed turning back to Angela and said, "Two weeks, is good for me." "Okay, you'll be coming here every two weeks on Wednesdays, for about 6 months, is that okay with you?" Angela asked while looking at her appointment book. "Sure." Ryou said. "Okay, now we need to make an appointment for your durgery." Angela said. "Surgery?" Bakura asked, wondering why surgery is envolved, and worried that his angel might be hurt. Ryou leaned forward and whispered into Bakura's ear, "Love, they need to take out the part in me that is infected with the cancer." He said. "When is the earliest date possible?" Ryou asked raising his voice a little higher than before for Angela and also wanting to get the surgery over as soon as possible. "Um . . .this Saturday at 3:00 pm, is good for me, how about you?" Angela asked making a suggestion. "Yeah, I guess that's good, how long do you think I'll be staying at the hospital?" Ryou asked so he knew what he should prepare himself for. "About a night or two, longer if you don't feel well. Well, that's it for now, I guess I'll see you on Saturday." Angela said. "Okay, Thank you Doc-Angela." Ryou said sheepishly, while standing up to leave. Bakura shook Angela's hand, and Ryou hugged her.  
  
Ryou and Bakura walked out of her office hand in hand, and walked to their house quietly. Once they got home Ryou started cleaning the house. Then out of now where Ryou asked, "Are you okay? About this any ways? I know I can't change the fact that I do have cancer, its just, I guess good to know how you feel. Maybe I could help you out if you feel uncomfortable?" Ryou suggested. "Yeah, I'm okay with it, it's just a little weird I guess." Bakura said a little unsure of his answer. "I think I'm still getting used to the fact that you do have cancer." Bakura said.  
  
'What if he doesn't make it through the surgery? I can't think like that, Ryou's strong, he's going to make it. He's going to come out safe and is going to live a healthy life.' Bakura thought slightly scared. Ryou walked over to Bakura and kissed him on the lips. "Don't worry about it, just live normally except, it's only different that I have cancer, I heard the hardest part is the chemo, but know I have you by my side to help me through the hard times. . .right?" Ryou asked not sure if Bakura would be there by his side. "Of course." Bakura said kissing Ryou back.  
  
During the week, Bakura's hormones started to get out of control. Almost everything that Ryou did aroused him. Anything from walking up the stairs to drinking out of a straw. On Friday, Bakura couldn't handle it anymore. They were in their room sitting on the bed in each other's arms. Then Bakura started to nip at Ryou's neck, and licking it in the seductive kind of way. Ryou moaned at the touch and bent his neck to the right so that Bakura could get to another spot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope u guys enjoyed this chapter, the nxt one wuld b coming up soon and more interesting, containing yaoi 


	7. Surprises Come With Life7

Hey, here is chapter number 7, basically its all yaoi, so . . .read on!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
. . . Then Bakura started to nip at Ryou's neck, and licking it in the seductive kind of way. Ryou moaned at the touch and bent his neck to the right so that Bakura could get to another spot.  
  
(Yaoi filled part, if you guys don't wanna read it then u can just skip down)  
  
Bakura's hands somehow got under Ryou's shirt and started to touch every spot that he could reach, and when he found his nipple he started to pinch it lightly. This action made Ryou moan almost immediately. Then Ryou turned around in Bakura's lap and kissed him on the lips, a small blush rising on Ryou's cheeks. Then Bakura gently lied Ryou down on the bed, lying on top of him as he followed. Then they kissed, Bakura licked Ryou's bottom lip asking for entrance and they stayed like that for a while. The kiss grew into so much more than a kiss, Bakura's hands went to Ryou's shirt and started to tug at it, and they briefly pulled away so that they could take off each other's shirts. After Ryou was lying back down with Bakura on top of him, Bakura ended the kiss and made a trail down his chest with his tongue and some butterfly kisses. When Bakura found one of his nipple he smirked and sucked on the flesh, while his fingers were tweaking with the other nipple, then Bakura did the same treatment to the other nipple. Ryou's breathing started to get faster because of the way Bakura was making him feel.  
  
When Bakura got to his navel he stuck his tongue in and swirled it around. This action made Ryou giggle and moan a little, so Bakura did it again. "Don't. . .stop. . ." Ryou said panting. At the same time Bakura was trying to unbutton Ryou's pants. Noticing this, Ryou tried to help Bakura with his as well. Once Ryou's pants were off, he had a big blush growing on his face, and the first thing he thought of was to get a blanket and cover himself. But Bakura took the blanket and just looked Ryou up and down. "There's no need to be embarrased, my angel, you're beautiful inside, and out." Bakura said trying to get Ryou to relax. Then Bakura took off his pants. Which left Ryou looking up and down Bakura. "Do you like what you see?" Bakura asked Ryou, who answered with a shy nod.  
  
Bakura placed himself on the bed on top of Ryou and started to kiss him again, leaving another trail down his chest past his navel and to the part that needed to be touched so badly. Before he knew it he was at Ryou's manhood, gently, Bakura placed a kiss on the tip of Ryou's manhood. Ryou gasped and his fingers curled into the soft sheets, his knuckles turning white by how tight he was clenching them. Bakura held back a chuckle, by the way his angel was acting. Then Bakura placed all of Ryou's manhood inside of his mouth, making Ryou moan as Bakura's teeth skimmed across the organ. Bakura's tongue was playing pure hell on Ryou's manhood. Then Bakura started to swallow, Ryou was close very close, and Bakura could sense it, so he pulled away. Which made Ryou whine.  
  
Reaching to the bedside table, Bakura grabbed a bottle of lubricant and pulled it out. Bakura squeezed the contents onto three of his fingers. "Ryou, this is going to be uncomfortable, but if I hurt you, tell me and I'll stop, okay?" Bakura asked, and Ryou just nodded. Ryou, on instinct, opened his legs so Bakura could get better access.  
  
Then Bakura gently pushed one finger inside of Ryou's entrance pumping in and out to try and stretch him a little bit. 'That didn't hurt so bad.' Ryou thought. Then Bakura stuck another finger inside Ryou's entrance making a scissoring motion, trying to stretch Ryou even more. This action made Ryou whimper a little, which made Bakura look up, "It's ok, just a little . . .uncomfortable." Ryou said a little raspy. Bakura nodded then pushed the third finger in, this made Ryou gasp, and Bakura worry, but Ryou just froze, then adjusted. After Ryou got adjusted he nodded his head for Bakura to continue. Ryou was fully stretched so Bakura took his fingers out and took some lubricant to rap around his hard cock.  
  
Bakura positioned himself in front of Ryou's entrance, and looked at him, telling him he was going to do it, and Ryou just nodded. Then Bakura slowly pushed in Ryou, and groaned because Ryou was so tight, then stopped when he came to the hilt. Bakura bent down and kissed Ryou gently on the lips while pulling out all the way to the tip and thrusting back in slowly. Keeping a slow pace for Ryou, even though he wanted to go faster. Ryou noticed this and set the pace a little faster himself, and Bakura happily obliged. Every time Ryou said we wanted more, harder, and even faster, Bakura gladly gave him more, thrust in harder, and sped up the pace.  
  
"Bakura . . .so close." Ryou gasped out. Then Bakura wrapped his hand around Ryou's manhood pumping it in time with his thrusts, and this threw over the edge, so Ryou heavily spilled himself over Bakura's hand and their stomachs. After Ryou's release, Bakura grunted and released deep within Ryou, then pulled out and rolled over to the side of Ryou, so he wouldn't fall on top of him. Then they cuddled up against each other.  
  
(All over you can go back to the story now)  
  
After a couple of minutes Bakura broke the silence, "Do you promise to wake up the day of the surgery?" Bakura asked still a little worried. "I promise." Ryou said. "Angel, can I keep you?" Bakura asked still liking the nickname that he gave Ryou a little while ago. "Always, love, always." Was Ryou's reply before they both fell asleep in each other's arms. (I got that from Casper, I love the movies!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ This is the shortest chapter, sry, but I hope its not that bad! RxR baiz! -Slitheringsnake07 


	8. Surprises Come With Life8

Here is chapter 8, I hope you enjoy it's a little longer then 7, RxR baiz!  
-slitheringsnake07  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
. . . "Angel, can I keep you?" Bakura asked still liking the nickname that he gave Ryou a little while ago. "Always, love, always." Was Ryou's reply before they both fell asleep in each other's arms. (I got that from Casper, I love the movies!)  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Ryou and Bakura slept in until 10:00. The first one to wake up was Ryou. When he woke up he turned around and saw that Bakura was still asleep. 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps.' Ryou though while he studied Bakura's facial features. Ryou moved his hands towards Bakura's face as if to touch it, but Bakura just then started to shift positions. Then Bakura's eyes flickered open, and stared deeply into Ryou's light brown eyes. After a little while of staring into their lover's eyes, Ryou leaned forward and kissed Bakura on the lips, "Good morning, how'd you sleep?" Ryou asked after their little activity from last night. "I slept good, you?" Bakura asked back. "I slept good, but it was a little difficult to try and find a comfortable spot to sleep in." Ryou said, he was a little sore from last night.  
  
"Let's go eat something to eat before my appointment." Ryou said getting out of bed and looking for a clean pair of clothes. Bakura nodded and followed Ryou by looking for his clothes and putting it on. After both were fully clothed, they headed downstairs hugging each other and Ryou started to make brunch.  
  
Ryou first made coffee for Bakura and poured himself some milk. Then Ryou got two frozen cheeseburgers and a couple of muffins out of the refrigerator and the freezer. After Ryou got the food out he opened the bag of the burgers and stuck them in the microwave, and set the time for 2 minutes and 30 seconds. During that time, Ryou set up the table with two plates and their drinks to the right side of the plate while the napkins were on the left side. Ryou was standing by the microwave, waiting for the timer to ring. Then Bakura hugged Ryou from the back, which surprised Ryou a little, causing him to jump. "Sorry." Bakura said sheepishly. "It's ok." Ryou said, as he started to move towards the microwave door to get the food out.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Bakura asked. "A little, but then, I'll have you by my side when I wake up, and I know you'll be there for me if I need you, right?" Ryou asked, still a little unsure of Bakura's answer for some reason. "Of course I will, why do you keep asking that?" Bakura asked a little irritated that his love kept asking that same question over and over again. "I don't know, I think I'm just letting the nervousness take over a little." Ryou said chuckling, knowing how funny that probably sounded.  
  
By the time their little conversation ended, they were at the table, Bakura finished his burger and working on the muffins, while Ryou was just finishing off his burger and stuffed. "You should eat more; after all, Doctor Nishio suggested that you should, unless you are really full." Bakura said a little worried that his angel was eating about the same amount that he has been before the incident at the hospital. "I'm just not hungry, and I'm a little worried about eating too much, I don't want to be getting sick during the surgery or anything, you know?" Ryou said, trying to convince Bakura while standing up towards the sink. "Yeah, but when the surgery is over I still want you to try to eat as much as you can, promise?" Bakura said making sure that Ryou ate after the surgery was done with. "Yeah, yeah. . .stop being a worry wart." Ryou said chuckling but getting tired of Bakura nagging him to eat more. "I can't help it; I just love you too much." Bakura said kissing Ryou as he started to put the dishes away.  
  
After Ryou finished doing the dished he told Bakura to get ready to go, because he felt like walking. He wasn't so sure if he would be able to walk long distance after the surgery was over, so he wanted to walk while he could. Then before they knew it they were at the hospital and it was 2:30. Much to Ryou's disappointment, they walked up in the waiting room again, and asked if Doctor Nishio was available. The receptionist said that she was in her office and so they walked up to their office, with Ryou slightly limping.  
  
Ryou knocked on the door that said 'Dr. Nishio' on it, and waited for a polite, "Come in." From his cousin. Then entered with Bakura.  
  
"Hello Ryou, you're a little earlier than I expected, sorry about the mess. Please, take a seat." Angela said pointing to the same two chairs that they sat in before. "I guess we could start the surgery earlier if you want. I have semi-bad news, I won't be doing the surgery, there's a heart transplant that needs to be done in about 30 minutes and I'll have to do that. Is that okay with you?" Angela said regretfully. Ryou looked a even more nervous, but nodded nonetheless. "Okay, then I'll call Doctor Ty and see if he's available right now. Do you think you can go and wait in the waiting room for someone to call your name. As for you Bakura, you'll be escorted by the same nurse, but you'll be seperated from each other by a window from the surgery room to a little private room. Okay? It'll just be too much trouble to have you changed p and everything, and it'll cost more." Angela said, reminding them that they still had the cost to pay. "But since Ryou doesn't have a job, he'll be getting the disability charge. That means that he'll get paid about $100-$200 a month because he is disabled from work. The actual bill is about $10,000, but that's including chemo, radiation, the room and basically everything else. I can help pay for some, right now I'm not so sure how much. As for you Bakura, if you can you could get two jobs that have average pay, and Ryou I don't know what you can do. You can ask your father or mother for money, but I'm not sure if you want to tell them that you have cancer. If you feel that you can, you could even get a job and still get disability secretly. But I have to go, and you guys should get to the waiting room." Angela said to the couple. 'I'm way to nice to that guy, but what can I say? He's my cousin and I'll do whatever I can to help them.' Angela thought to herself as they left her office. "Thanks again Angela, see you soon!" Ryou said to Angela, really greatful that Angela was a doctor, otherwise their medical bill would probably way high, and it'll take forever to repay his dept. "Good luck, Ryou!" Angela said.  
  
For about ten minutes Ryou and Bakura sat in the waiting room, then all too soon for Bakura, Doctor Ty came out from behind two doors, asking for Ryou Bakura. So, both teens stood up and walked towards Dr. Ty. "I assume you Bakura, right?" Dr. Ty asked looking at Bakura and Ryou, and just looked Ryou up and down. "Yes." Bakura said, irritated that the Doctor just kept looking at Ryou up and down. 'He looks like he's checkin' my angel out!' Bakura thought getting angry. So Bakura cleared his throat which got the doctor's attention. 'I hope he's not interested in Ryou, know I'm not so sure if I want that man to do the surgery on him anymore.' Bakura thought getting more and more protective of Ryou.  
  
'He's one tasty dish, I wonder if they are a couple.' Dr. Ty wondered. "Are you guys a couple?" He asked to Ryou and Bakura hoping that they weren't. But when Bakura went over to Ryou and hugged him from behind, Doctor Ty got his answer wordlessly. Just then Bakura started to glare at Doctor Ty to show that Ryou was taken and nothing could change his mind so Doctor Ty just glared right back, showing he didn't care and was probably going to try to get him any ways. (This is an evil doctor, totally opposite of Angela =) ) By this time, Ryou was completely confused.  
  
"Um. . . do you thin k we can start the surgery?" Ryou asked getting rid of the tension between the two. "Oh, yes, follow me, this way please." The doctor said pointing to the doors where he had just came from. So they all walked towards the doors, "Ryou, can you follow that nurse so you can get changed" Doctor Ty asked and instructed, while pointing to a kind looking nurse. "Bakura, would you follow me?" Doctor Ty asked pointing to another set of doors. Before Bakura moved towards the Doctor, he waslked towards Ryou, kissed him on the lips lightly, "I'm going to be right there by your side the whole time, well, sorta, and don't forget to keep your promise, okay?" Bakura said reminding him of the promise they made to each other the other night. Also trying to relax him with another kiss, after their little moment, they seperated to their different rooms.  
  
"Bakura, I'm not sure if anyone told you, but Ryou has a type of cancer that is in his thigh, so we'll be taking that cancer out, and he may not be able to walk for a couple days." Dick told Bakura so he would know what to expect, with a little smirk on his face. (Dick is Doctor Ty, I just got tired of typing 'Doctor Ty' so yeah . . .and Dick Ty(ny) haha, if u don't get it o wellz, bak to the story!) Unfortunately Bakura saw the smirk and quickly grew angry. With an irate voice, "You better not try anything Dick, or you will regret it!" Bakura spat, venom tinitng in each word. "Now, dear Bakura, what would make you think I would do something so horrid to a little angel like Ryou?" Doctor Ty asked with slight sarcasm in his voice, which totally threw Bakura over the edge. Grabbing Dick's collars, "Just do the surgery, that's all your getting paid for!" Bakura spat in his face. "Fine, but if he ever changes his mind, be sure tolet him know who can call." Dick said seductively, after putting both hands up defensively. Bakura just growled, "Don't you have a surgery to attend?!" Bakura basically yelled out at him. Doctor Ty just left towards the surgery room still smiling.  
  
The whole surgery took about an hour; Ryou was out of it, because he didn't want to feel any pain. Bakura just stared at Doctor Ty carefully and made sure he didn't to anything tricky. Dick felt a pair of eyes on him and turned around to Bakura and just smiled. Then Dick placed his hand on Ryou's length to get at a better position at the thigh. Since Ryou was only wearing an apron, Dick got a good feel and look at Ryou. Bakura instantly got pissed off. Slyly Doctor Ty placed Ryou's sack in his hands and smiling and Bakura while he mouthed 'NICE!' Bakura started to walk around. 'This surgery better be over soon! I can't stand this, that bastard!' Bakura thought, pissed off and looking back into the surgery room every now and then. After a long hour, the surgery was over and Ryou was resting in the same room, 627. Bakura waited patiently for Dick to walk out then sent him to the shadow realm after saying 'Thank you for doing the surgery.' Which he really was grateful for, but hated the fact that he was flirting with an unconscious Ryou. After Bakura said his good-byes to Doctor Ty, then off he went to the shadow realm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Um.I'm not so sure if it is possible to get cancer in the thigh, but if u noe, please e-mail me and I'll change it, well . . .i'm working on the nxt chapter, I hope u like the story so far! -slitheringsnake07 


	9. Surprises Come With Life9

There wer sum comments.sry bout the bad grammat, I'm not that great at grammat, I got a B+ or sumthin. (I hope ur talkin' about the chapters and not the author notes, cuz if ur talkin' about the author notes, I'm too laz to type it all out correctly. I didn"t noe that ur not supposed to eat after a surgery ? y not, but since the surgery was in the legs isn't that ok?  
Sry this chapter took so long, can u plz RxR and gimme suggestions on wut I shuld do? Thnx! Baiz!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
. . . 'Thank you for doing the surgery.' Which he really was grateful for, but hated the fact that he was flirting with an unconscious Ryou. After Bakura said his good-byes to Doctor Ty, then off he went to the shadow realm.  
  
~In the Hospital Room~  
  
Since Ryou was in such good shape, he didn't need any wires or anything like that. The only thing that he needed was I.V., a cast for his thigh, and a breathing machine just in case he needed it.  
  
Ryou was sitting up in the bed eating the so-called 'food' that the hospital gave patients and was watching TV. It was about an hour about an hour after the surgery and Ryou was doing better than any one thought he would. When Bakura walked into the room after calling Marik to say that the surgery went well and Ryou is doing fine.  
  
When Bakura saw Ryou eating the food with a sour face, he asked Ryou if he wanted anything different to eat. Ryou shook his head saying no, but looked as if he was forcing himself to eat it, Bakura stopped him, "I'll go get some food, you rest." Bakura instructed as he headed out to leave, but not without a quick good-bye kiss. When Bakura got to the hospital cafeteria he bought, two sandwiches, 2 bags of chips, one little carton of milk, and a can of soda for himself. After Bakura bought all the things that he thought he would need, he headed back up to Ryou's room. When Bakura entered the room Ryou was taking a nap. Seeing this, Bakura slightly chuckled and put Ryou's sandwich, chips and milk on the side table for Ryou to eat when he woke up. Then Bakura pulled up a chair next to his angels sleeping form, sat down and started to eat.  
  
About thirty minutes later Ryou started to wake up. Bakura had long ago finished his food, but kept the wrapper in his lap because he was too lazy to dump it and was taking a little nap. Ryou smiled at the sight, 'He looks so peaceful.' Ryou thought as he looked Bakura up and down. Then something on the bed side table caught his eye, so Ryou turned to the table and saw a sandwich, a bag of chips, and a small milk carton. Ryou saw Bakura's trash of the exact same thing except the milk. Ryou was really hungry but wasn't sure if Bakura got the food for himself or not, Ryou was thinking about what do to, his stomach was announcing its need to be fed, but wasn't sure if the food was his or not. Totally forgetting about the conversation that they had earlier, Ryou just decided to let the food stay there until Bakura woke up. Bakura's eyes blinked open as he heard some ruffling in the bed, and opened his eyes to the sight of Ryou looking at the food longingly.  
  
"You know, that food is edible and not on display. You can eat it if you're hungry." Bakura said making Ryou jump a little, being shaken from his thoughts. "You didn't have to get anything." Ryou said a little guilty about making his love go through all that trouble just to get some good food. "I wanted to get some food for myself, and that rubbish you were eating looked awful. It was no problem at all." Bakura said as he stood up and walked over to the side table, there he unwrapped the sandwich, opened the bag of chips, opened the small milk carton and stuck a straw in the carton so Ryou could drink it better.  
  
"You don't have to finish it all, you could always save some for later, or when ever you get hungry." Bakura said. "Thanks." Ryou mumbled trying to talk around a half full mouth filled with the sandwich. Surprisingly, Ryou was able to finish everything that Bakura had gotten him.  
  
Out of nowhere, Bakura suddenly got the urge to cuddle Ryou. Since Ryou didn't have any wires to worry about, Bakura was able to maneuver his way behind Ryou and sit down. Bakura and Ryou both got comfortable fast, then Bakura hugged his love from the back and started to nip on the back of Ryou's neck. Ryou started to moan quietly when Bakura hit the right spot, and of course Bakura knew every sensitive spot that Ryou had on his body. Although Bakura knew that they wouldn't be able to do anything serious, it didn't stop him from having fun. 'I'm glad they have curtains in the hospital rooms, I wouldn't want anybody to see us do anything.' Bakura thought as he started to nip and suck on the sensitive skin.  
  
(This is another YAOI part, so if you don't want to read it, just skip ahead)  
  
Ryou moved his head to the side so Bakura could get better access to what he needed to be touched. Bakura got the hint easily and moved his mouth to the spot that Ryou wished to be touched by his moist warmth, which made Ryou moan and shiver a little bit. When Ryou moved around he rubbed against Bakura's groin in the most blissful way possible. Somehow, Bakura placed his hands on Ryou's chest and started to pinch at the two treats on his chest. After Ryou's nipples were hardened, Bakura started to move his hands lower towards Ryou's length. Bakura started to rub Ryou from outside of the gown, who reacted by arching his back into Bakura's touch but that didn't do any good, for Bakura kept the distance the same as it was before.  
  
Finally, Bakura reached under the gown, and started to rub Ryou's manhood. By now, Ryou was gasping, slightly out of breath. He didn't like the way that Bakura was teasing him by first pumping really fast then slowing down and making his touches feathery soft. "Bak . . .ura!! Just..do it!" Ryou whined. Somehow Bakura was able to lie himself on top of Ryou and was just starting to rub their groins against each other, with Bakura thrusting into Ryou, who recently started moaning, while Bakura was trying to suppress a groan. Bakura bent his head down a little bit, and enclosed the gap in between their faces with his mouth. Ryou's head tilted up a little wanting to touch Bakura as much as possible, but was fully away that they were in a hospital room. When a couple of minutes passed by, Bakura was the first to break off the kiss for air and something else. Stopping the thrusts, Bakura started to kiss Ryou's chest, where the gown used to be but is now placed on the bed side table, and started to get lower. When Bakura reached Ryou's navel, he stuck his tongue in and swirled it around a little bit. Bakura was getting lower and lower, then finally he reached his prize.  
  
Bakura's head was in Ryou's lower region. Bakura decided that he was going to tease Ryou a little bit by making him want it really bad. So, he stuck his tongue out and started to lick Ryou's length up and down. On instinct, Ryou's body arched up wanted Bakura to touch him more than he was. Finally Bakura couldn't take it so he stuck Ryou's whole manhood inside of his mouth and swirled his tongue just to throw Ryou off the edge, then before Ryou could cum, Bakura swallowed hard, which made a deep moan come out of Ryou's mouth. Bakura started to deep throat Ryou, and then started to swallow all over again. This threw Ryou over the edge, and Ryou came inside Bakura's mouth, which happily swallowed it all up. Ryou was happy because he was finally able to reach his peak of happiness.  
  
Ryou brought Bakura's head and started to kiss him. Thinking it wasn't very fair that only he was able to get his release, and knowing Bakura was rock-hard, he slyly moved his hands to Ryou's pants and unzipped the buttons. Ryou made the kiss more intense by sticking his tongue into Bakura's mouth and started to suck on the tongue. Ryou was able to pull Bakura's pants and boxer's off, then Ryou placed his hand on Bakura's cock, and started to pump it. Receiving a moan from Bakura, Ryou started to pump a little harder and faster. They broke off the kiss because Bakura needed air while he was gasping for breath. Then quicker than the speed of light, Bakura came in Ryou's hand.  
  
(All over, you can go back to the story now)  
  
Bakura bent down and hugged Ryou, "That was fun, we should do it again." He gasped still slightly out of breath. Ryou chuckled, "Maybe we can, but not in a hospital." Ryou said. Then Bakura got off of Ryou and started to walk towards the restroom, so he can clean himself up, and get some tissue to clean the mess he made in the bed. After Bakura cleaned up, he got back into the bed and the couple fell into a comfortable sleep in each other's arms.  
  
~The Next Day~  
  
Bakura was the first to wake up, and just watched Ryou sleep while he put the gown carefully back on his love. About fifteen minutes later Ryou started to stir in his sleep. Then Ryou lazily blinked open his eyes and stretched out. After Ryou finished stretching his body out, Bakura hugged Ryou lightly, "Good morning, how'd you sleep?" Bakura asked quietly in Ryou's ears. "Mornin', I slept good, you?" Ryou asked back tiredly as he leant his head on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura leaned forward and captured Ryou's lips, "I slept great." Bakura smiled back.  
  
After a little while they just sat and relaxed, "What do you want to do today?" Ryou asked when Bakura started to kiss his neck. "I don't care, do you want to wonder around the hospital for a little bit? Are you allowed to? Are you feeling well enough to?" Bakura asked just saying every thing that was on his mind at that moment. "I guess we can wonder around, I feel like I have a lot of energy to use up. And if we get in trouble or anything like that we could always just go back up to my room, you never know until you try." Ryou answered all of the questions starting to get out of bed. There were crutches by the bed for Ryou to use if he needed to use the restroom or get. So Ryou reached over to the crutches and readied himself for a trip to the bathroom.  
  
When Ryou and Bakura finished their bathroom 'business' and changed into new clothes, they headed out the door for a little walk around the hospital. On the way they saw many bathrooms, many sick people, and many visitors. For about thirty minutes they wondered around quickly got bored. "Why don't we go visit Angela, only if she's no busy with any patients or anything like that." Ryou suggested not sure of what to do, because he wasn't in the mood to go back to his room already. While they both started to walk towards the elevator Bakura spoke, "Sure, what floor is she on again?" he asked once they were inside of the elevator. "The lobby silly, we've only been to her office about 6 times." Ryou said teasingly. "Hey . . .I just forgot, a person can't remember everything." Bakura said a little defensively. At this sight Ryou just giggled slightly, then pushed the button 'L' which stood for Lobby.  
  
Once they reached the lobby, Ryou started to head towards Angela's office with Bakura following behind him. After a while, Bakura got tired of walking behind Ryou and sped up his pace so he could walk to the side of his love. "When do you want to go home?" Bakura asked Ryou while they got closer to Angela's office. "As much as I love Angela and all, I still hate hospitals and I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Ryou said while knocking on the door to that said 'Doctor Nishio' on it. When a voice that could only be Angela's said 'come in', once Ryou heard this he reached his hand down towards the doorknob and entered the little cozy room.  
  
The first thing that Ryou saw was Angela typing on her computer. When Ryou entered the room completely, Bakura followed in shortly. Angela took one glance at the door and instantly, a wide smile grew on her face. As an answer Ryou and Bakura smiled back happily. "How was the surgery? Are you doing okay? How do you feel?" Angela said slowly getting up from her chair to walk towards them. She was really glad that her cousin came out of the surgery okay and not hurt too bad. "I'm doing fine, I don't exactly know- . . .how the surgery went, I was out of it." Ryou answered while hugging Angela back when she decided to hug him during mid-sentence. "I'm glad you're doing well." Angela whispered into his ears. For some reason Bakura got a small tint of jealousy, he knew they were cousins but he couldn't help but remember what Doctor Ty did to Ryou during the surgery. When they finished their little hugging session, Angela told them to take a seat while she walked over to her seat behind the desk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey, this chapter was a littler longer than the others, I hope u enjoyed it and the nxt is coming up soon! 


	10. Surprises Come With Life10

Heyz! Herez chapter 8, plz read and review, I'm not sure wut to do anymore, so if u got suggestions,plz tell me! I hope u enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hello Bakura. Well, I don't mean to be a party pooper but we should talk about the money issues. I found out only yesterday that I am only allowed to pay half of the fee, which leaves $5,000 left to be paid for. Since you have health insurance, Ryou, they can pay for a little bit over $2,500 you just need to pay the rest. Which shouldn't be that hard with your disability money. Do you think you guys can get the money to pay for that?" Doctor Nishio asked looking at them seriously. Ryou looked a little shock at the amount of money Angela had basically donated to them. 'That's an awful lot of money, how are we going to get out of this debt?' Ryou thought to himself. The insurance part wasn't bugging him, it was the fact that Angela was paying $5,000 dollars, when she didn't have to. Ryou looked at Bakura and Bakura looked to Angela and nodded confidently. "You are way too kind. At least let Bakura and me earn as much money as we can so we can slowly pay off the debt. You've already done so much for me, with the free check-ups and the appointments." Ryou thought thinking of how he could try to change Angela's mind just a little bit. "Fine, I'll let you and Bakura slowly make up for your little debt, but the law is that you only have 5 years to make that up. Even though I think that's a stupid law myself I can't change it. You have to promise me that you'll make school your first priority and if you want you can even get a job over the weekends, but you should focus on school so you can graduate then get a decent job." Angela said acting like a mother to Ryou, but in some ways she really was. 'I think I'll get either two 'okay' jobs, or one full time decent job. Whatever it is, Ryou and I will take this money problem one day at a time.' Bakura thought, while looking at the defeated and slightly guilty face his angel had. Bakura soothed him by giving him a smile that said 'no-matter-what-the-problem-is-we-can-work-it-out-together' and Ryou smiled back.  
  
"Well, know that that's settled, Ryou do you want to go home or stay here a little while longer?" Angela asked even though she already knew the answer. "Yeah!" Ryou yelled out excitedly. Angela chuckled slightly at her cousin's response. Even though he is 17 he can still act like the innocent child we all know and love. Just remembering, "Oh, I have another question, do you guys by any chance know what happened to Doctor Ty? He's the one that did your surgery the other day." Angela said looking to Ryou and Bakura. When Angela mentioned Doctor Ty, Bakura immediately froze, and Angela noticed this and could tell that Bakura had something to do with the disappearance of Dick Ty. Disturbing Ryou from his thoughts on where Doctor Ty could be Angela spoke up, "It's okay, I heard he quit, but it's fine by me, hw wasn't one of my best employees any ways." She said chuckling a little after seeing the relieved lok on Bakura's face. "Ryou, why don't you go to your room and start to get to ready for the trip home while I get the car and park up front." Bakura suggested to Ryou, who just nodded heading back up to the room with his crutches.  
  
"Bakura, what did you do?" Angela asked still a little disappointed that a doctor was gone, but she honestly didn't like Dick all that much. "I killed him, he was flirting with an unconscious Ryou and was feeling inappropriate places!" Bakura said or shouted out defending himself. "It's okay, I really disliked him any ways, but you can't kill a person every time somebody tries to flirt with Ryou. He can be pretty attractive to some people. No offense or anything, he's not my type so you won't have to worry about it, plus we're cousins I would never do anything like that to Ryou." Angela explained to Bakura as they started to walk out of her office and towards the main entrance. "Hey, Bakura?" Angela asked. "Yeah?" He replied. "Do you think you can do me a favor? Can you make sure that Ryou stays as healthy as possible and that you won't hurt him in any ways, mentally or physically?" Angela asked putting all of her trust in her only younger relative's lover. "Yes, I will. I won't hurt him, and neither will any one else." Bakura said confidently. "Well, thanks again, I guess I'll see you at the chemo and or radiation." As Bakura headed out of the hospital to the parking lot, while the intercom asked for Doctor Nishio to the check-up room.  
  
After Ryou finished saying his good-byes and thank yous to Angela, they left the hospital. Once they reached the house, Bakura instructed Ryou to stay on the couch to relax. "Stay in the living room, relax, watch tv, just don't do anything that has to do with much walking. Ask me if you need anything okay?" Bakura asked Ryou who nodded back to Bakura. Then Bakura started to clean up the house. As Bakura started to cook lunch, he wanted to know if Ryou wanted to go to school tomorrow, and wanted to start a conversation with Ryou because he thought it was way too quiet. "Do you want to go to school tomorrow?" Bakura asked Ryoiu finished with the cooking and placing it on two plates. "I guess I can go to school tomorrow. What are you going to do when I'm gone though?" Ryou asked not really wanting to go to school but decided to take Angela's advice.  
  
"I think I'm going to go look for a job and start saving our money. Do you think I should get two half time jobs or one full time job?" Bakura asked. "It doesn't matter to me, but how would I help earn money? I can't just let you do all the work." Ryou said knowing Bakura wouldn't let him do much because he was slightly injured. "You can stay injured and get that disability money, or you can try to get a job where you don't have to walk around a lot. Like a cashier or something." Bakura said as he started to walk towards Ryou with the food. "I was thinking, maybe we can lower our electricity and water bill by not watching tv, and using candles if we can, but we need to be around at all times so the house doesn't burn down or anything. Do you know when your cast comes off?" 'Cus, then you could take a shower at school and lower our water bill." Bakura suggested brainstorming on the different ways they can save money. "I don't mind taking showers at school, but where are you going to take showers? At school as well?" Ryou asked chuckling at the thought of Bakura taking a shower at a school he doesn't go to. "I don't see why not." Bakura said seriously, while he set a plate in front of Ryou and went to get drinks, forks, and a couple of napkins. "Another thing we can do is just use up all the food in the cupboards and the fridge, that'll save of some money, but that uses electricity. And we can use as little electrical stuff, like unplug the tv, radio, and use batteries." Bakura said coming back with a glass of milk, soda, two forks, and several napkins. "I think your taking this money thing way too seriously. Bakura, why don't you relax a little and we'll both earn and save money. Okay? We'll just worry about this situation one day at a time." Ryou lsaid ooking at Bakura scared he's going to totally stress out over something so little. "Sorry, I guess I'm just really worried, well, start eating." Bakura said a sheepishly while starting to dig in at the dish in front of him.  
  
After they finished eating, Ryou volunteered to do the dishes but Bakura wouldn't allow him to do it. But Ryou insisted and convinced Bakura to let him at least do the drying. So Bakura did the dishes and Ryou dried them. When they finished, Ryou went upstairs to start getting ready for bed. Just when Ryou was washing his face Bakura walked into the bathroom and just watched Ryou wash up. For some reason Bakura was more horny than usual. 'Maybe it's because we just got home and nothing is stopping us like at the hospital.' Bakura thought as he got slightly aroused by just watch Ryou clean himself up. Once Ryou finished doing everything, Bakura's pants were way too tight.  
  
(Lemon you don't hafta read if you don't wanna)  
  
Eventually Bakura couldn't take it so he just went over to Ryou and captured his lips in a searing kiss. Then Ryou finally caught on that Bakura was in the 'mood' and reacted to the questioning mouth. Bakura picked Ryou up and brought him over to the bed not breaking the kiss, then he made the kiss more intense by sticking his tongue into Ryou's mouth. Ryou started to suck on Bakura's tongue while their hands were trying to take each other's shirts off. When they broke apart for air Ryou was on the bottom and Bakura was starting to unbotton his pants, while Ryou helped Bakura out with his.  
  
Once they got each other's pants off, Bakura started t give head slowly to Ryou while he placed his hands on Ryou's hips, holding him down. After a couple of minutes, Bakura started to pump Ryou's length with one hand as the other went into the bed side table to get lubricant. Bakura stopped pumping, stretched Ryou out and covered his own length with lubricant. Then Bakura entered Ryou slowly and started a slow pace. Bakura pulled out of Ryou almost completely, before thrusting back in as deeo and as hard a he possibly could, enjoying this moment. Bakura started a forceful pace even though he wanted to go faster.  
  
Ryou moaned loudly every time Bakura slammed into him, the pace beginning to get faster and each thrust becoming stronger. Ryou gasped loudly when Bakura hit his prostate and took Ryou's length in his hand and began to stroke him roughly. Ryou tried to wrap his legs around Bakura's waist but only succeeded with one leg so he just laid his legs back on the bed and enjoyed what was happening. Bakura started to slam into him harder and harder creating a comfortable rhythm between stroking and Ryou and thrusting into him. Then Bakura pulled Ryou into a fiery kiss leaving him breathless as he himself tried to catch his breath. Finally Ryou reached his release as Bakura soon followed and collapsed on top of him breathing heavily. Slowly, Bakura pulled out of Ryou and pulled him close. Then they fell asleep comfortable in each other's arms and awaited the next day.  
  
(This section of lemon is over)  
  
Ryou was the first to wake up, he was comfortable in Bakura's arms but he knew it was the first day of school and he had to get ready for it. Ryou carefully slid out of Bakura's grasp and replaced himseld with a pillow. After Ryou was sure Bakura was still asleep, we walked to the bathroom and started a shower. Once the water was warmed u, Ryou stepped in and enjoyed himself.  
  
~Back in the Room~  
  
Bakura woke up to the sound of water. He lazily blinked his eyes open and saw that he was hugging a pillow. It finally clicked in Bakura's head that Ryou was in the shower. Let's say 'interesting' thoughts started to come into Bakura's mind. 'He wouldn't care, after all I need a shower as well.' Bakura thought as he entered the bathroom quietly, quickly undressed and surprised Ryou greatly when he opened the shower curtain. "May I join you?" Bakura asked seductively. "I don't see why not." Ryou said. "But we shouldn't do anything, I have to get to school." Ryou said as an after thought. (A/N: just in case ppl were wondering wut happened to Ryou's cast, I took it off, so he could clean himself up. So I guess it's a case that he only wears one dae so he won't hurt it or anything for that certain amount of time. Bak to the story!) "Aww..but where's the fun in that?" Bakura asked a little disappointed. "I really have to go to school, and you need to find a job." Ryou said a little slower as Bakura started to walk towards him. "Bakura, we..really shouldn't, school..starts in..a couple..of hours." Ryou muttered out weakly trying to control his body's reaction. Then Bakura stopped touching Ryou at his sensitive spots and kissed Ryou on the lips. He licked Ryou's bottom lip asking for entrance, and Ryou happily opened his mouth for his love. Wth the hot water, kissing and Bakura's hands roaming around, Ryou was getting aroused fast. When Bakura broke the kiss, earning a whine from Ryou, "Fine, we'll wait till later." Bakura whispered pretty sure Ryou would want more but wasn't positive.  
  
"That's not fair! Now I have to take care of my..er..problem." Ryou said starting to turn around away from Bakura and touch himself. Seeing this Bakura started to get aroused by the moaning and gasps that Ryou was making. 'Picture Bakura's face, picture Bakura's face.' Ryou chanted through his brain as he grew close to the climax of his pleasure. Bakura couldn't take it anymore so he stopped Ryou from touching himself any further, pinned him up against the wall and started to kiss the nape of Ryou's neck. "Bakura..don't..stall.." Rou moaned as he felt Bakura's erection pressing into his back, and it was because of Bakura that he wanted it so bad. Ryou moaned as Bakura pressed his tip into Ryou's hot entrance, all Ryou could do was moan in pleasure, soon Bakura began to thrust deep inside Ryou's tight, hot, tunnel hoping he would hit Ryou's pleasure spot.  
  
"More!" Ryou moaned, Bakura began to thrust faster and harder, Ryou felt he was going to be sent over board. The hot water continued to drench their sweat covered bodies, at the same time making everything slippery, Ryou and Bakura intertwined hands and used the wall as a brace in between each thrust. "Bakura!" Ryou yelled out as he released onto the wall, "Ryou!" Bakura groaned when he released deep inside Ryou, but the water that was still running erased all signs of the activities that just happened in the shower. Bakura pulled himself out of Ryou and kissed his neck before he pulled away and let Ryou actually take a shower, deciding to clean himself up later. "I..love you..I'll let you clean up." Bakura whispered into Ryou's ears as he stepped outside to dry himself off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ This is chapter 10, it turned out better than I thought. PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	11. Surprises Come With Life11

Here'z chapter 11, I really dunno wut to do, if ur reading and not reviewing plz gimme suggestionz! Or I shuld juss stop..o wellz..we'll c!! RxR ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bakura walked out after they finished washing up and having some 'fun'. After Ryou finished washing up he walked out and dried himself off. Then Ryou limped outside to Bakura who was lying on the bed thinking about something. Bakura saw that Ryou was walking funny, but then gasped as he noticed that Ryou was limping. Bakura decided to walk towards Ryou and picked him up bridal style, this surprised Ryou greatly but relaxed as fast as he was surprised. "Do you want a ride to school?" Bakura suggested. "Okay, then do you think we can leave during the next hour or so?" Ryou asked not wanting to be late on his first day back. 'At east I don't have a cast or crutches. It won't attract a lot of attention, but I'm limping.' Ryou thought. "Sure, what do you want for breakfast?" Bakura asked as he started to walk down the stairs towards the kitchen. "I don't care, I can make it if you want. I could even make hashbrowns, we have enough time."" Ryou sad as a matter-of-factly way. "Are you sure? I could make it while you rest." Bakura suggested. "I insist, you cooked dinner last night, and you've been taking care of me ever since I left the hospital." Ryou said as Bakura set Ryou down in the kitchen and walked towards the fridge. At the fridge, Ryou took out the necessary ingredients to make hashbrowns for Bakura and pancakes for both of them.  
  
A half an hour later Ryou finished cooking, after Ryou set the food on the table, they started to eat. "Wow, Ryou, you really outdid yourself! You should be a chef!" Bakura said around the delicious food inside his mouth. Ryou blushed at the compliment, then it clicked. "Bakura! Your brilliant!" Ryou said as he got up and kissed Bakura on the lips. "I know?" Bakura said confused, but smiling because of the kiss that he got from Ryou. "I could work at a restaurant on the weekends for breakfast!" Ryou said smiling while finishing up his pancakes. "That's a good idea, but where would you work?" Bakura asked as Ryou took their empty plates to the sink. "I could work at Denny's or IHOP's, they're only a few miles away. Come on, we'll talk about this later, I need to get to school a little earlier than normal." Ryou said getting his shoes on and putting his back pack on. "Okay, I'll try to get a job near IHOP's or Denny's. So we can save up on our gas money." Bakura said as a quick after thought. "Did I tell you? I decided to get a full time job. I just hope I can do it." Bakura said as he started to car.  
  
"I'm sure you can. Are you going to pick me up, or am I going to walk home?" Ryou asked. "Today might be the only day I can pick you up unless I cut my work hours off. We'll see when the time comes, but I'll pick you up today." Nakura said, answering Ryou's question. "Okay Bakura, this is good, I'll see you at 3 o'clock, okay?" Ryou said leaning over for a good- bye kiss. "Okay, see you!" Bakura said returning the kiss. "Good luck with your job." Ryou said as he exited the car. "Luck?!" I don't need luck! They're gonna love me!" Bakura chuckles. "Bye my angel, have a good day at school." Bakura said. "Ryou started chuckling at Ryou's actions and replied, "Yes mother dearest." 'He must be really hyper today, maybe it's the hasbrowns. I hope he finds a good job, we really need the money.' Ryou thought to himself as he walked up the stairs to the school that he hasn't gone to in a couple of weeks.  
  
He went to his lover and got the books he needed then headed to the office. Yugi was in the office taking care of some pink slips. "Ryou!?" How are you!? I haven't seen you in days!" Yugi said happily getting out of the mini office and gave Ryou a big hug, leaving all the people who were waiting for their slips to be made. "How are you!? Is Bakura being nice to you? Is that why you haven't been to school? You should really tell someone if that's the case." Yugi said all at once. "Yugi..I can't..breathe!" Ryou gasped out because Yugi was hugging him too tight. "Sorry." Yugi said sheepishly, heading back to his office. "I've been good, Bakura and I are know a couple, so you don't have to worry about him hurting me anymore." Ryou said as Yugi gave him a quizzical look but ket it drop as he walked back to the counter to help the waiting customers. "Not to bring bad news, but you need to bring a note from a Parent/Guardian so you can get a pink slip, so it won't be unexcused." Yugi said as he finished with the first person in line and started to work on the next. "Okay, well I have to get to class. Bye!" Ryou said after the bell rang. "Bye! I'll see you in third period!" Yugi yelled out to Ryou as he was leaving the office.  
  
Ryou entered his English class and sat in the furthest back corner. "Ryou!?" Joey yelled out. "What did you stop for, puppy!?" Seto, his boyfriend's irate voice yelled out because he smashed head first into Joey's back. Joey turned around and hugged Seto, "Ryou's back!" Ryou looked up with a confused look. 'Why are they making a big deal out of this?' Ryou thought in his head as everyone started to head towards his desk. "Hey Joey, Seto, Tristan, Tea." Ryou said looking over the familiar faces. "How are ya? You gotta lotta homework! But guess what?! I can help you with it! " Joey asked as he sat in front of Ryou's desk, while giving his friend a big hug. "I'm good, how are you?" Ryou asked thankful that Joey let go before he had to ask. "I'm goo-" Joey got cut off by Seto, "Ryou, are you sure you want the puppy's help?" he said as Joey gave him an angry look. Seto smirked and Joey a hug. "Thanks for volunteering Joey, but I think I can do it myself." Ryou said, Joey just sighed. "Okay, but don't come running to me when you need help!" Joey said pretending to get angry, but it was obvious to everyone that he was joking.  
  
The bell signaling class to start rang and all the students sat in their seats. "Ahh.Ryou, it's good to have you back, we're working on vocabulary Unit 8 know." Mr. Sasada, the teacher, said the Ryou.  
  
~With Bakura and the Jobs~  
  
Bakura was driving toward Downtown Japan, on the way he saw IHOP's and Denny's. When Bakura saw a spot open, he immediately took it and left to start his job hunt. After about 10 interviews, 5 hours, at grocery stores and barber shops, Bakura's last resort where the restaurants. Bakura got a job as a cashier and host at Denny's and could bus tables for tip if he wanted. Before he knew it, it was 2:45. 'I should start going. I wonder how his first day went?' Bakura thought as he went to tell his boss he was leaving. 'Jeeze time flies when your busy.' Bakura thought as he drove towards Ryou's school.  
  
Bakura got to the school at 3:05 and all the students were running around, all but Ryou. Ryou was no where to be seen. At 3:20 Bakura started to get worried, 'It's his first day, he needs to explain why he's been absent. Or he needs to get all his homework. Or he's just going to his locker to get all the necessary things for homework.' Bakura thought frantically, then he finally decided he'd give Ryou another 10 minutes. Unfortunately 3:30 came, and Bakura couldn't take the stress anymore and got out of his car in search of Ryou. Once Bakura got on the school yard he didn't know where to start, so Bakura soon found himself opening all the doors that he laid eyes on, even the girl's bathroom. After about 5 minutes of searching, Bakura heard a painfilled scream that sounded vaguely like Ryou. Bakura instantly ran as fast as he could towards the sound and found himself in from of the restroom. 'I hope he's alright.' Bakura thought as he went to open the door, but what he saw displeased him very much. Ryou was being held up on a wall by Pun, a bully. Not only was Pun holding Ryou off the ground, he was also touching him. "Get off of him!" Bakura yelled out.  
  
~With Ryou at school~  
  
School just let out, and Ryou needed to get all his books for homework. On his way out to be picked up by Bakura, he got stopped by Pun. Pun was a well known bully at this school. He was six feet tall, well toned chest. If a person saw him, they might think he was a model, except for his ugly face. Pun was one of the people who bullied Ryou just to let their daily anger out. "Well, well, what do we have here? It's Ryou, won't you join me in a meeting?" Run asked picking Ryou up by the collar and dragged him towards the bathroom without waiting for an answer. Pun secretly had a little crush, but prefered to bully him and he didn't feel the slightest guilt when he was torturing him. Ryou's eye's grew wide by surprise when he felt lips cover his own. 'Oh no, this is not happening, this is all a bad dream.' Ryou thought, desperately trying to stifle a moan as Pun started to rub himself against Ryou. "Stop.I don't.want this." Ryou gasped out. "Doesn't seem like it." Pun said as he started to rub Ryou more then kissed him. Ryou shook his head and pushed Pun as far away, making him fall. Using this opportunity, Ryou ran for the door but got stopped as Pun grabbed for his foot and brought him down. Pun straddled Ryou's hips and threw punches in his face, "Don't.*punch* try.*punch* that.*punch* again!" Run said. Pun then started to choke Ryou. Ryou's hands went up to grasp Pun's hand trying to pry them off his neck.  
  
Ryou let out a loud yelp as he saw Pun's hand reach towards his neck. He started to cough, needing air to fill his lungs soon or else he was going to pass out. "Get.off!" Ryou managed to gasp out. Surprisingly Pun got up, but brought Ryou back to the wall and started to kiss him. Somehow Pun managed to get his hands under Ryou's pants, there he started to touch Ryou's length over his boxers. "Get off of him!" Bakura yelled out. Ryou's eyes were wide opened surprised and happy that Bakura was here to help him out. "Make me!" Pun being as stupid as he is, replied back not yet wanting to let go of his little toy. Ryou tried his hardest to not let his body react as Puns tarted to rub him again. Bakura went over to Pun and punched him in the face. Pun dropped Ryou and went into a fighting stance getting ready to fight his new enemy. Ryou just slightly yelped as he dropped to the floor and lay motionless because it hurt too much to move.  
  
Pun threw a punch to Bakura but he easily dodged it and landed a punch in Pun's stomach making him double over to the ground. Before Pun's head came any where near the ground, Bakura kneed Pun in the face rendering him unconscious. Bakura walked over to Ryou, "You okay?" he asked as he looked over his angels body to make sure nothing serious happened. Bakura saw that there were severe bruises on Ryou's face and had bruises the shape of hands on his neck. Ryou nodded not able to speak. Bakura chuckled at this, "Yeah, right. Come on." He said as he lifted Ryou up off the ground and walking towards the car. On the ride home Bakura kept talking to Ryou and making sure that he stayed up. Ryou just kept mumbling what sounded like 'shut up' but that never stopped Bakura. When they got to the house, Bakura placed Ryou on their bed and fixed up his wounds. After all his wounds were taken care of Bakura placed him in the bed and let him rest up, while he went downstairs to start cooking dinner.  
  
Bakura finished cooking all you had to do was stick the food in the microwave and eat. So he placed the meals in the fridge so he could go upstairs and keep Ryou company whether he was awake or not. Ryou was asleep when Bakura got up there, so he grabbed a magazine and started to read.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Well, that's chapter 11. It's a little short. But wut do u expect? O wellz.this took about a week hehe.baiz! PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	12. Surprises Come With life12

Throughout the months Ryou and Bakura have benn through so much together and the love was still as fresh as spring flowers. Bakura was there to help him through the chemo, radiation and therapy no matter how negative Ryou would seem that day. And so the two couples vowed their love to each other and await their next adventure in life, for whatever it may be, they will always be together now and forever.  
  
THE END  
  
I noe that this was a cheesy ending but I've had test and way too many finals so I don't have all that much time to wry about this story. Sry it took me so long. I was thinking about having a sequel to this, but I think it'll b totally irrelevant. Well...review about wut u think I shuld do nxt, if there are any good ideas, I'm all ears...I already hav the beginning to the nxt story its just that I need a good story line. HAha..well thnx for reading and don't forget!! R&R 


End file.
